


Rain Must Fall

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Good Partner, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: Anakin and his wife wake up one rainy morning and find themselves twisted into the sheets before their day of work could even start.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Rain Must Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, again, reposting all of my imagines/one-shots. 
> 
> Also this is super fluffy. Like... Anakin is so sweet. fhsjdjd we stan a good vanilla king.

Anakin Skywalker woke up to the sound of rain pelting across the window, the sounds of thunderstorms rang in the distance.

The sky was grey and cloudy, the outside reminded him of the neverending rain on Kamino--the cloning facility, that place never seemed to see the light of day, and now, it seemed as if that dreadful thunderstorm over Kamino had rolled its way into the skies of Coruscant.

Anakin liked the rain. He didn't prefer it, but he liked it. He liked that it wasn't the awful sandstorms of Tatooine or of Geonosis. It always helped him find peace--it had the same effect as if he were in the Jedi Temple, in the room of a Thousand Fountains. He thought back to it briefly--he hadn't been there since he was a padawan, it would be nice to revisit, though he hardly had time for anything these days. The war had always pounded at his back door, begging for his attention elsewhere, instead of finding peace for his own self.

Although, there was one thing he had time for, and he would always make time for, and that was his wife. He would make time for her over his own needs any day.

He turned his eyes away from the gloomy state of the city and looked at his wife who lay next to him. He smiled to himself as he admired her peaceful sleep. She slept on her side, turned away from him so her bare back was visible to him, her hair cascaded down her pillow in a twisted frenzy, her breathing at a calm and steady pace. Normally, his wife would be clothed and sleeping, but from the occurrence of the previous night, she had lied there unclothed, her natural pure state made Anakin's heart leap.

As he admired his wife, he couldn't help but think back to the moments of last night, where he had made sweet, passionate love to his wife. He smiled at the images that flash through his head, remembering all the sweet sounds that escaped her mouth, all of the gorgeous things she did with her body-- _Force_ , he loved that woman.

Anakin laid there on his side, eyes glued to her still figure. Subconsciously, Anakin brought his bare, mechanical hand up from underneath the warm covers and gently pressed his cool cybernetic fingers against her skin, tracing small circles along the small of her back along with running long, careful stripes up and down her spine.

Anakin felt like he could sit here and do this all day, though he knew he would have to report to the Jedi Temple eventually. He was surprised his comlink wasn't up and beeping already. He kept his comlink on his nightstand next to where he lay, so he was sure he would've heard something if it had been beeping, but he was glad that he didn't have to go, yet, anyway.

Dismissing the dreadful thoughts of his Jedi duties pulling him away from his wife, he continued to trace his fingers along her back, watching her back collapse and then expand, her breathing at a slow, steady pace.

 _She's so beautiful_ , he thought, completely and totally lost in his wife's flawless nature. Not only was she beautiful on the outside, but she was beautiful on the inside, too. She was kind, compassionate, responsible, caring--Anakin could go on, but he felt like he'd never be able to stop listing things about how amazing she was. He would probably be at it for hours if someone asked him to describe her.

With continuing to trace his fingers down her back, he noticed her back muscles tense-- _she must be awake by now_ , he thought, looking at her breathing pattern pick up.

You woke up to the feeling of dainty touches of durasteel fingers tracing along your back. You stirred, your mind still half asleep, you turned your head to the feeling and saw your husband lying there, awake, his hand on your back like you had suspected.

Usually, he was the one to sleep in so it was surprising to see him awake.

Anakin looked up from your back, catching your groggy state, he offered you a warm smile while continuing to stroke your back. "Good morning, beautiful," He said, his morning voice was lower than his usual tone.

Finally, your groggy mind seemed to register with its surroundings, realizing what was going on, you smiled back, a faint and tired smile appeared on your lips. You turned around to face your husband so you wouldn't have to strain your neck while talking to him. After turning around, you shifted into place, getting comfortable once again, the heat from Anakin's body and from underneath the large comforter made you want to fall back asleep. "Good morning, my handsome Jedi, " You replied, your voice soft and muddled.

Anakin's eyes dazed over your sleepy facial features, before taking your words into account. He chuckled at that, his deep voice resonated in his chest before planting a soft kiss on your forehead. "Handsome?" He pondered, a cocky grin spread across his tired features as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him.

"Okay, I take it back, I don't think I want that to get to your head, " you chuckle, wrapping your arms around his neck in response.

Anakin laughed, shaking his head. "Too late for that, you should've thought about that before you said it."

"I should've known, almost everything gets to your head these days, " you mumble under your breath, your body still getting used to the fact that you had woken up.

Anakin rolled his eyes, a light, silvery chuckle emitted from his lips. "So you know what's going on in my head now?"

Your eyelids fluttered, staring right back into Anakin's inquisitive blue eyes. "No, but I can only assume, " you joked, mindlessly running your fingers through his sandy hair.

"Oh? Then what do you assume?"

You pulled back your face from his, scrunching your nose at his remark. You couldn't quite tell if he was actually curious, or if he was making fun of you, knowing that you weren't a Force user and couldn't read minds, unlike him.

"Mmm, I think you're making fun of me, " you decided, pressing your lips together in thought.

Anakin let out a laugh before promptly pressing a quick peck on your lips, his arms wrapped around you and rolled you over so that way you were on your back and he lied on top of you. "No, I could _never_ make fun of you my love, " Anakin chuckled, his tone completely sarcastic and mocked your statement with the stupid pearly grin on his face.

You rolled your eyes, completely aghast at your husband's playful behavior. Then again, it didn't surprise you that he could find the opportunity to make fun of you for not being a Force user, _again_. He did this on multiple occasions, and the joke never seemed to get old with him. "You're ridiculous."

Anakin frowned playfully, his arms snuck back under you and pressed his head on to the blankets over your chest that barricaded your body from meeting his. "Why do you say that?" He questioned innocently, though he knew exactly why. He just wanted to get a reaction out of you because he liked seeing your smile, along with hearing your laugh.

And so you gave it to him, you let out a small laugh and pressed your palms into his shoulders in an attempt to push him off of you, but his cling on to your body was tight. "Oh please, get off of me you big oaf!"

"Mmm, nope!" Anakin's heart leaped as he heard your giggles escape from your mouth, his hands removed them from under you and began tickling your sides to enrage those cheery bells of laughter that rang from your lips.

Cold, butterfly touches from his mechanical hand sent you into a squirming fit, your hands shoving at his torso to push him off, but every time you would reach up to do so, he would take the opportunity at your open arms and reach a tickling hand into your armpit that would instantly make you retract your fighting arm.

The room instantly began to fill up with the sounds of your laughter, the fighting sheets that sat between both of you and the chuckles of Anakin who watched your squirming with delight, his facial features were lit up like the fireworks on the Naboo celebration--his eyes dazzled like the sparkling bursts of copper chloride, blue fireworks displayed for you to see, his grin plastered on his face were the streaming banners of white that flew in the wind, his cheeks dusted a bright pink that of the rose petals that were speckled along the cobbled road--he couldn't be happier to see your careless and free state.

Though, your sides and underarms and neck were getting tired of the harassment, so unfortunately Anakin's fun had to come to an end. "Anakin! Please, please stop!" You laughed, shoving his hands away.

Anakin sighed, an innocent puppy dog look replaced his firework display and nodded. "Alright, since you asked so nicely I'll stop."

You let out a relieved sigh as Anakin retracted his hands and laced them back underneath you, his head pressed back on to your chest that rose up and down heavily from the laughter--your body surely awake now that Anakin had tickled the breath out of it. "Thank you. I'll be sure to never question what goes on in your head ever again."

Anakin chuckled, his eyes flicked up to your collarbone before planting a soft kiss on it, butterflies quickly erupted into a spell in your stomach. "That's alright, love. Though I am genuinely curious, what do you think goes on in my mind?"

You think for a moment, wondering what in the world a Jedi, much less Anakin, could be thinking about.

"Hmm. The war?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Politics?"

"Yep."

"The Force?"

He chuckled at that. "Sure."

"Jedi stuff?"

Another chuckle, "Yes, Jedi stuff. "

You tried thinking of something else, but the umbrella term of _Jedi stuff_ seemed to cover pretty much anything and everything. "I'm not sure. I think that's it."

He rose an eyebrow, almost insulted that you thought that that was everything that ran through his head, although he knew you meant well, so he didn't necessarily take offense to it. "That's it?"

You shrugged. "Yeah, why? Did I miss something?"

He frowned, a sadness swelled in his heart. He couldn't believe you missed the most important thing. "Yeah, just one, _very_ important thing."

"Oh. What did I miss?"

He loosened his arms from around your body and moved up, so his face was in front of yours. You gazed into his eyes, confused as to what you had possibly missed, but when he leaned down and pressed his lips into yours, it had clicked, and you instantly knew what you missed. "You. You're practically running through my mind all of the time."

You smiled, your heart erupted into a fit of dancing butterflies, then fluttered even further than they had as Anakin brought a lazy strand of hair from your forehead and wrapped it behind your ear with his metallic fingers. "Really?"

He leaned down and pressed another kiss on your lips, longer than the last one. "Really. All the time."

You chuckled, heat blossomed on your cheeks from the gesture. You curled your fingers into his hair, a curious hum left your lips, "Hmm, so what are you thinking right now?"

Anakin's eyes wandered over your face, admiring every single feature of yours. His eyes traced over your eyes, your cheeks, your nose, your lips. He found himself staring at them longingly, suddenly thinking about how pliant you were underneath him last night, how your lips meshed with his perfectly, how your breaths escaped your mouth without restraint, how your tongue swiped diligently at his lips. It was all so surreal, and yet here you were, lying underneath him at his fingertips.

"Hello?" You snapped at him, trying to remove him from what looked like a daze. He sat motionless, eyes wandering over your face until you snapped at him.

He broke away from his gaze, snapping to your attention. "Oh hmm?" Suddenly he remembered you asked him something, "Oh, what am I thinking of?"

You rolled your eyes. " _Yes_. What are you thinking of now?"

He smirked and once again bent down to plant a quick kiss on your lips. "I don't know... Though I could think of a few things."

You rose an eyebrow, continuing to thumb through his curly disheveled morning hair. "Mmm-hmm, like what things?"

He bent down, but this time wrapped his arms around you once again, his lips connecting to yours in a long but needed kiss. "You, " his words were muddled as he continued to kiss you needlessly.

"Oh? Me?" You giggled in between kisses, getting the hint at where this was going.

Anakin lowered himself so that way his chest was now pressing up against yours--his intentions were clear as day. "Yes, you." He broke away from the kiss for a short moment, images of last night flashed through his mind, leaving his wandering mind to think of you right now, or mere seconds into the future. "You underneath me, like last night." He returned his lips to yours, kissing you fervently, leaving you quite breathless as you moaned into his mouth, giving him the green light that it was okay to keep going.

"Moaning." Again, his words were muddled against your lips. His phrase sent shivers down your spine.

"Calling out my name."

More butterflies stirred in your stomach. He knew exactly how to get you where he wanted you.

"Your hands... Grabbing at my hair, running them down my back."

His soft plump lips broke away from your lips with a gasp, where he started trailing down, moving from your chin and to your neck, kissing over the bruises that he had left from the previous night.

"You... Squirming impatiently as I would tease you."

His voice was warm, but soft and husky, and still dark from the morning. It was inviting, asking you to indulge deeper and lose yourself into his touch, into his tempting blanket of entertainment. He knew his words stirred something inside of you, he could practically feel the heat that began to radiate off of your body from underneath the blanket.

Anakin's lips found their way to a sweet spot on your neck where he sucked and pulled with his teeth, his hands moved to the blanket that sat between the both of you and pulled it away, only so that skin on skin contact remained.

You shivered, the main source of your warmth had left you in your nude state, covered in bruises from head to toe from the night before, and now, going to be bruised even further as Anakin had somehow found new spots that had yet to be afflicted by his talented touch. His work was leaving you utterly breathless--you could hardly keep track of his movements as he paid so careful attention to your body, his tongue swiping away at the bruises, and forming new bruises, moving across your clavicle in thoughtful and calculated motions--you were left breathless, your moans could hardly keep up.

As Anakin's mouth neared your breasts, you felt those butterflies flutter up again in your stomach, constantly seeking the need to spread their wings, they soared and made their way to your core, leaving you with a throbbing sensation. Your skin was set alight with every kiss planted on your skin, with every little touch Anakin's stomach had met with your abdomen when he leaned down further, with every little hair that tickled your skin, with every little dig his fingers webbed into your skin--flames were brought to life, small suns of gas danced along your skin, the hydrogen askew along your nervous system--everything felt so hot and warm and so full of vitality. It was hard to keep your breathing at a slow pace, especially with that throbbing sensation that lied underneath your abdomen.

Just as you were about to ask him to hurry up and stimulate _something_ , his mouth immediately enveloped the raised peak on your left nipple, his tongue swiping diligently at it, earning a gasp from your body. Anakin's right hand moved to your right nipple, where his cold metal fingers began tweaking at it gently, applying cool pressure to your body. The contrast between his hot mouth and his cold metallic fingers made something inside of you spin, only enhancing the continuous strain between your legs.

Everything Anakin seemed to do was magic, his hands at the right places at the right times, his mouth painting perfect pictures along your skin with his tongue and his teeth, his eyes locking with yours every time he felt like he did something right. Gods, you loved this man, you ran your fingers through his hair while you moaned, your back arching off of the bed every time he would set your skin into flames. There was absolutely nothing you wouldn't do for him, he made you feel _so right._

Despite his warm touches, and everything he did right--that growing feeling in your center wasn't stopping, and hardly unable to control it any longer, you let out a whimper and began to rub your legs together in hopes of gaining some friction.

Instantly, Anakin removed his head from your left nipple and moved it to your right, his flesh hand immediately became available and moved itself to your clit and began to rub it gently in small circles, your squirming came to a relaxed state as he finally paid attention to it. However, it did surprise you that Anakin hadn't made you beg for it like he usually had you, but instead just paid attention to your needs and covered it quickly.

Anakin seemed to read your thoughts as he retrieved his mouth away from your nipple, your peak drenched with his saliva and the surrounding area with small bite marks. "I just want to make you feel good, my love. No need for extra torment, " he reassured you with a smile, his dark, lust-filled eyes met with yours.

"You're so good to me Anakin, " you praise, combing your fingers through his hair.

"Am I making you feel good?" He wonders aloud, increasing the pace of his fingers on your clit as well as putting his mouth back around the areola.

You chuckle as if the answer wasn't obvious, but you decided to answer him anyway. You knew he liked the praise. " _Yes_ , you make me feel _so good_ , Anakin. "

Anakin removed his mouth from your nipple with a wet pop and began to leave a trail of kisses and marks all the way down your body until he arrived at your hips, his hands snuck under your waist and on to your ass, giving it a nice squeeze before traveling back down your waist and over your thighs, spreading them apart tentatively.

Your breath picked up as his mouth neared your core, waiting impatiently for his touch. However, instead of immediately pressing his lips against your clit as you imagined, he started pressing soft, sweet kisses along your thighs, switching between each one. Goosebumps formed on the membrane of your skin, your breathing picked up, your fingers dug into the bedsheets on the mattress. Your need for him was so imperative, it was hard to keep yourself together.

His kisses ran up your thighs until he came across your core. He let out a breath, the cool air had been thrust upon your aching cunt, waiting for him impatiently. The air sent shivers down your spine, creating spirals in your stomach.

Anakin's eyes glazed over your wet mess, smirking at all of the extra lubricant that coated your folds. He hadn't even started, except for his small touches on your clit earlier, and you were already so wet for him. He smirked, looking up at you while you propped yourself up on your arms, looking down at him and making eye contact with him.

His blue eyes bore into yours, glancing at your wet mess before looking back up at you, his fingers gripped tightly around your thighs. "I love how wet you already are for me, " his words were muddled as he _finally_ pressed his lips against your folds, pressing gentle kisses all along the outline of your cunt, making your breaths turn heavier and shorter.

The attention to your core left your relieved, so relieved that you let out a big sigh and tilted your head back and stared at the ceiling, your fingers turned into fists as Anakin devoured you. Long, fulfilling wet stripes were dragged up from your cunt and to your clit, where he would suck and pull with his lips, leaving your legs shaking and toes curling. Loud, unadulterated moans swirled into the air, followed by your short breaths, and Anakin's name tumbling from your lips. He would smirk at that and grip your thighs in response, possibly leaving small bruises for you to see later.

Anakin's tongue worked talentedly, moving from your clit dragging down to your cunt, he gathered all of your lubricant in his mouth, tasting at what you had to offer him. He hummed in appreciation, the vibrations sent powerful sensations throughout your body, another moan slipped from your mouth.

Anakin looked up and made eye contact with you, his dark gaze made you want to pull his hair and release yourself for him right there. His eye contact was so seductive and alluring--it made the butterflies in your stomach flutter even more, and even more so as he drove his tongue into your cunt, tasting you with every way possible.

" _Anakin_ , " you moaned loudly, throwing your head back and breaking that eye contact. Your moan was nothing but a mere warning, you could feel yourself building up, the pressure in your stomach was becoming heavier by the second.

"You're doing so well... I love you so much, " he mumbled into your folds, his tongue lapping at all of your crevices.

"I love you too but..." you breathed, unable to finish your sentence. You could hardly throw the words out of your mouth, your vision was beginning to get blurry, white stars burned in the corners of your eyes. You could feel yourself teetering over the edge of the cliff, just barely holding on. Your breathing became heavier and your nails dug into your skin, your moans became louder and more uncontrolled as he sucked on your nub, licking circles on it, moving it in a steady motion. _Force_ , you were so close. " _Anakin, please_ , " you begged, hardly even unable to get those words out of your mouth.

Coincidentally, the thunder outside rolled loudly as Anakin had pulled away, your wet juices surrounded his lips but quickly licked them away with his tongue. Anakin chuckled as he heard the thunder outside. He crawled back on top of you and pressed a kiss to your neck. "I guess that's my cue, " he chuckled, pressing his lips on to yours once again, kissing you feverishly.

"Your cue was when I kept begging you, " you reminded him into the kiss, your words meshed together while he would interlock his lips with yours.

A playful grin appeared on his face, your lips pressed on his teeth while he sunk himself on to you, his chest now pressed up against yours. "So eager, aren't you?"

"Mmm-hmm, " you confirmed, running your fingers through his hair, gripping it so he could hurry up and insert himself inside of you.

Anakin's hungry kiss quickened as he finally listened to your pleas. He lined himself up with you, his tip brushed against your folds sending an impatient shock through your torso until _finally,_ he pushed himself inside of you, a loud groan hissed from him, and you moaned loudly into the kiss.

At that second, you were brought into each other, connected as one as he started to slowly pump himself inside of you, inching closer and closer to your cervix with each thrust. At first, soft, tenuous moans filled the room, that and the rain that hit the windows filled the walls in the room.

Slowly, Anakin's pace began to speed up, filling you up completely now every time, your back arched off of the mattress. The kiss became hungrier and more needing, Anakin would bite your lips with his teeth, pulling and tugging ever so gently as he became more starved for the connection that would fill the void between space and time, that would fill his void for more of you. Another thought crossed his mind as he reached for your hands, pulling them above your head, he laced his fingers together with yours, weaving them together like a gorgeous fabric, reassuring you that he was always there for you, only enhancing the strength of the fabric.

Anakin was scraping away at your insides now, shoving himself deep inside of you, pulsing with every beat. Skin slapped against one another as he moved inside of you, groans and toxic moans left both of your lips, starved, collateral kisses were mushed together, sweet nothings left his lips, whispering them into your ears, his breath low and heavy, making that pool in your stomach churn even more.

Currently, you felt like you were sky-high, way above the atmosphere, spiraling into deep space. Sure, your lips were working with his, but it was so subconsciously that you could hardly comprehend that you were even doing it. Everything felt so fluid and moved by with flying colors, it was hard to keep your thoughts trained as Anakin pulsed inside of you, hitting the back of your cervix every time now, sending your fleeting emotions into overdrive. In fact, you could feel that familiar feeling beginning to tighten in your lower abdomen--you were on the edge, and you weren't about to hold on like you did when he was devouring you earlier. You gripped on to his hands and let out a hiss into the starved kiss, nails dug into his skin.

" _Anakin_ , I'm close, " you hissed, his lips pulled away from yours and connected them to your sweet spot on your neck, pushing another bite on to your skin.

Of course, he knew this as his senses were heightened each time you made love--being connected like this deepened his connectivity to the Force and allowed himself to sense your emotions with ease. He could practically hear your orgasm building up in your stomach. "I know, " he groaned as your walls clenched around him. Now you were _really_ close. "Mmm, you feel so _good_ , " once again, his words were a smooth velvet, yet muddled against your skin while he placed another love bite on to your peppered skin.

Anakin could feel himself teetering over the edge too, his breaths were shorter, his groans became louder and more guttural, his kisses became sloppy and wet, unable to control his teeth, his pace became quick and boundless, shooting off fireworks into your system every time he hit into your back. " _Shit_ , I'm close, " he mumbled, his cock throbbed with anticipation.

Toes curled, fingers digging into his skin, head was thrown back, you could feel your clit throbbing, unable to hold it in. Stars burned bright into your vision, making you squeeze your eyelids shut and unpenetrable--everything was numb and so full of bliss, it was hard to differentiate between reality and euphoria anymore.

There it was, you were going to cum, your head felt dizzy, your legs shook violently, your back arched uncontrollably, a loud moan emitted from your body, moaning Anakin's name as if he was the last person in the galaxy, as if he were the only thing that could make you feel _this good_.

"(Y/N), please, cum for me, " he groaned, sensing you that you were withholding it.

Finally, those gas stars of white burned your eyes, making you throw your head back in pure ecstasy, and just like that, you unraveled yourself from the constricting robes, followed by an undistinguished moan ooze from your mouth. Hot, passionate juices leaked from your cunt, enveloping around Anakin's dick as he pumped inside of you.

Not much later, Anakin released himself inside of you--he shook as he came, his grip on your hands tightened, his teeth sunk down into your skin for support as he rode out his high, his white seed spilled inside of you, all of it piling together in one unraveled mess, until finally, he collapsed on top of you, breathless and full of euphoria.

Now, only the sounds of heavy and shallow breaths and the soft rain on the window filled the room, both of you relaxed in each other's ecstasy, thumbs traced soft circles over each others hands, listening to your breathing and the falling rain.

Eventually, Anakin had relaxed enough to the point where he could pull out of you. A string of your juices had followed his cock as he pulled out, to which he just wiped away with his fingers and sucked on them, tasting both of your juices combined. He got up from the bed, leaving it with a squeak and went away for a few seconds and brought back a small towel, to where he cleaned you up and selfishly licked some juices away from your cunt.

Quickly, he got rid of the towel and snuck back on to the bed, the mattress dipped as he crawled back next to you, pulling you close to him to your head rested on his chest, and his fingers traced the small of your back.

You listened to the faint beating of his heart, losing yourself into his large protective arms, feeling nothing but peace as you relaxed.

"I love you, " he mumbled, pressing a kiss on to your forehead.

You smiled, and even though you already knew this, you couldn't help but feel butterflies every time he said it. "I love you too."

And with that, you relaxed into each other's arms, listening to the rain, holding on to one another as if you were the last two beings in the galaxy, clinging on to what seemed like the last love in the universe.


End file.
